


小鹿乱撞 15

by Northern_ballad



Category: ABD
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 00:48:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19121176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northern_ballad/pseuds/Northern_ballad





	小鹿乱撞 15

李英超抵着他的额头，缓慢的平复着呼吸，对面那人可以说是被他亲的方寸大乱受宠若惊，眼前的那双眼眸像是无底的深潭，又黑又深，让人沉醉，无法自拔。

 

他们结果那么多次吻，没有一次是像这样迫切又激烈的，沉寂多年的那些说不清道不明的东西，在这一刻沸腾直至融化。李振洋生病的情况下脑袋都是晕乎乎的，也不知道发生了什么，李英超的吻就铺天盖地的袭来，是记忆里熟悉的气息，这是他失而复得的宝贝，心心念念的爱人。

 

李振洋终于化被动为主动，舌头在李英超的口腔里肆无忌惮的席卷，勾着他与自己的舌头纠缠，李振洋最初的吻是汹涌澎湃的，后来化为柔情蜜意像春风一样温柔，李英超感到一阵眩晕，不自觉的勾上男人的脖子，再慢慢的收紧，认真的回应着。

 

待李振洋反应过来的时候，李英超已经被他压在身下，两人早就衣衫不整，李振洋像是突然想起了什么，猛然放开了李英超。他想到了唐益，李英超现在是有男朋友的，他现在这样不是君子所为，脑海里唯一还清醒的意识使他停下了动作，语气和态度陷入无尽的挣扎。

 

“我们这样做是不对的。”

 

李英超契而不舍的捧住李振洋的脸，呼吸都被打乱，他的脸颊绯红滚烫，眉目间濡湿含情脉脉，衬得李英超的眼眸明亮闪烁，温热的唇舌在李振洋的下颚流连，声音是重逢以来第一次这么缓慢而又坚定。

 

“你爱我，我也爱你，那么我们做什么都是对的。”

 

他双目含泪，无比郑重的说。

 

“洋洋，我爱你，你一直都知道的，李英超只会爱你，不是吗？”

 

李振洋脑子里唯一还崩着的弦终于断了。时隔多年再次从李英超的嘴里听到爱这些词句，时过境迁换了心境后又钻进了他耳朵里，他才意识到爱这个字说出口是有多么的不容易。而李英超以前对他说的那些，他从来没放在心上的“我永远爱你”“我只爱你”又有多么的珍贵。

 

这是重逢之后李振洋唯一一次可以好好的看看李英超，小孩五官长开了些，两年前还有些稚嫩与青涩，现在眉眼间沉淀下来许多，但从未改变过的就是，他永远把爱李振洋这句话，说得跟寒暄一样寻常。

 

李英超的嘴唇又贴了上来，双手缓缓往下移开始与李振洋的皮带扣做斗争，双腿跨坐在李振洋的身上，用下体缓缓的去蹭他的东西，两只雪白的脚也不太安分，贴着李振洋的小腿处摩擦。

 

李英超的衣服已经褪到腰肢，身上白里透红，妩媚与甜蜜并存，锁骨分明漂亮至极，胸脯的乳晕已经染上粉色，两颗乳头已经硬的在空中轻颤，李英超附身把自己的乳头贴近李振洋的嘴边，而男人不自觉的含住左边的小红豆，李英超不禁呻吟出声，声音带着平日里从来没有过的娇媚。

 

“洋洋，我已经两年没有做爱了。”

 

李振洋的胃病已经好了些，但神色还是有些恍惚，李英超这一系列动作搞得他神色复杂，嘴里还含着李英超的乳头，退出来之后，口是心非的说：“我还是个病人...”

 

李英超调皮的眨了一下眼睛，“那洋洋交给我，我可以自己动。”

 

男人一脸惊愕，从来没想到这种话能从单纯可爱的李英超嘴里说出来。皮带“啪嗒”一声被打开，他看见了李英超胜利的笑容。

 

李振洋瞠目结舌的看着李英超低下头隔着内裤抚摸他下体还沉睡着的巨龙，小孩抬头挑衅的看了李振洋一眼，然后把他碍事的内裤脱掉，小手握住柱身，张开嘴一口含住了他的东西。

 

他从前是不舍得李英超给他口交的，而李英超那时候也害羞，从没有主动的提出，连摸摸这玩意儿都会被吓得退避三舍。

 

以前有那么几次，李振洋逼着他用手给自己自慰，阴茎在李英超的手里逐渐变大，小孩儿磨磨蹭蹭的不敢轻举妄动。李振洋便威胁着“宝宝再快点儿，再不快点，老公就射进你嘴巴里给你当晚饭吃。”频率加快的时候李英超的手和身体都跟着微微颤抖，最后射到了他的手心里边，男人的精子又浓又多，李振洋说请他喝牛奶，小孩又羞又恼，好久都不理他。

 

国外果然是开放，短短的两年把他不谙世事的小孩儿养成了一只如狼似虎的小狼。李英超虽然是第一次口交，但口活并不差，可能是遇见李振洋便无师自通了。舌头绕着圈儿的在巨大的龟头上面打转，虎牙调皮的在马眼处轻轻的啃，然后再故意的把分泌过剩的口水含在嘴里，待嘴巴吞下整根阴茎的时候，口水便会随着嘴角溢出来，弄出色情的响声，又坏心眼儿的咬他一口。

 

李振洋吃痛的冷哼一声，眸底的火焰愈演愈烈，这是危险来临的预兆。他强硬的钳住李英超的下巴，语气不太好：“这么会吞，在国外吃过几个野男人的鸡巴？”

 

李英超得逞的笑了一下，然后说道：“是啊，在英国好多外国佬追我来着，据说他们器大活好，都想跟我上床，怎么办，我可差点儿就被追走了。”

 

李振洋气的话都说不出来，把李英超反压在身下，“老公今天让你尝尝，什么才叫器大活好。”

 

硕大的肉棒插入李英超身体的时候，李振洋竟然生出一种恍若隔世的错觉，分明昨天还以为这个人再也不回来了，结果现在这个人就在自己的胯下被深入，以最亲密无间的方式与他的身体合二为一。

 

李振洋的阴茎进入了一个不可思议的深度，身下人对肚皮上都被顶的有一小块凸起，李英超爽的腿根直打颤，白皙无暇的皮肤全部被抹上一层情欲的红。

“叫我。”性器退出来一寸，然后又狠狠的插进去，李振洋却不着急抽动，他想听听李英超叫他。

“哈...洋洋...太深了...”

“再叫。”

“洋洋，动一动...啊...”

“好棒...洋洋...洋洋...啊”

李英超每叫一声洋洋，李振洋便抽插一次，李英超不叫了，他便马上停下来。似乎一切都掌控在李振洋的手里，包括李英超现在能不能高潮，能不能爽到，决定权全都在李振洋的手里。

 

“你这个坏蛋...”小孩声音又软又糯，带着几分撒娇的意思。刚刚还趾高气扬的李英超现在气焰全无，活脱脱像一只待宰的小羊羔。后穴湿透了泥泞一片，那个地方空虚又难耐，李英超妥协着叫他洋洋，带着一丝求饶还有央求。

 

“洋洋，肏肏我...啊！嗯...”李英超一声一声的浪叫着，开始还压抑着声音，李振洋发狠的加快抽插速度，两人的交合之处拍打出白沫，李英超被操到整个人都像坠入地狱然后忽得飞向云端，他便再也忍不住，咿咿呀呀的娇吟，又骚又荡。

 

李振洋的东西越胀越大，肉壁一点点被深插，“宝贝，你叫的真好听，再叫大声点，让整栋楼都知道你被我干得屁股洞都合不拢了。”

 

“不要...不要...”李英超无意识的摇着头，狼狈不堪。

 

“那就再给我重复一遍，这里吃过哪个野男人的鸡巴。”李振洋丝毫不怜香惜玉，又狠狠的往里捅了一下，手指沾着粘湿的爱液在李英超的穴口画着圈。

 

“只吃过你的...这辈子只吃你的，洋洋...啊啊啊...”李英超体力不足，气若游丝，眼角被干出泪水，躺在李振洋的怀里楚楚动人。

 

男人越插越狠，到有射精欲望的时候及时退了出来，用手快速抽动了几下，把精液全部射在李英超惹人疼惜的脸蛋儿上。

 

“李英超，你这辈子都别想离开我了。”

 

TBC.


End file.
